La leçon
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Un personnage voyage au travers des rêves de ses coéquipiers.Fic écrite pour le concours d'Hestia. McShep.


Et oui, les vacances sont terminées. Je vois que je vais avoir de la lecture. C'est incroyable le nombre de fic écrites depuis un mois !

Bon, celle-là c'est la fic pour le concours ayant pour thème : Un ou plusieurs personnages voyagent au travers des rêves de ses coéquipiers.

**La leçon**

1) Prologue :

Le docteur McKay s'agita sur le banc en bois et détourna encore une fois le regard. Mais ses yeux se reportèrent presque malgré lui sur le vieil homme assis en bout de table. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la vaste pièce qui servait de salle à manger à leurs hôtes. L'homme avait les yeux très clairs et McKay fut surpris de découvrir qu'ils possédaient une curieuse singularité : l'un était vert et l'autre gris. Et ces yeux là restaient rivés sur lui. Le plus étonnant était le manque de réaction des autres convives. Personne ne semblait s'étonner de l'attitude du vieil homme.  
A ce moment là, Radek Zelenka toussota et lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table, le rappelant à plus de vigilance. Manifestement la maîtresse de maison lui avait posé une question et il ne l'avait pas entendue, son attention étant concentrée sur le vieillard.  
Un mauvais point pour lui. Un de plus en somme.  
-Oh, pardon, vous disiez ?  
Le colonel Sheppard soupira et lui lança un regard peu amène. McKay commençait à y être habitué : Cela faisait trois semaines déjà qu'il était sur la touche et il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les sourires ou marques de sympathie à son endroit.  
-Docteur McKay, je vous demandais si vous aimiez mes caretonis ?  
-Euh, oui, vraiment excellents, ils sont délicieux répondit le scientifique en piquant sa fourchette dans ce qui ressemblait à un salsifis, nonobstant que la couleur dudit légume était plus verte que blanche. D'ailleurs, je me ferai un plaisir d'en reprendre.  
Silence.  
Grand silence.  
Donc bourde.  
-Euh, j'ai dit quoi qui..  
Teyla vint à la rescousse :  
-Docteur McKay, les caretonis sont des figurines faites en carétoine, une argile de par ici et confectionnées par les enfants de nos hôtes. Vous en avez présentement quelques échantillons sur le vaisselier.  
Le scientifique rouge de confusion porta les yeux sur les objets en question. On aurait dit les petites horreurs informes que ses neveux et nièces offraient régulièrement à sa sœur Jenny pour son anniversaire. Celle-ci les exposait sur un meuble de son salon et s'extasiait souvent sur le talent de ses petits chérubins.  
Il n'osa pas demander ce qu'ils étaient censé représenter de crainte de faire une nouvelle gaffe.  
-Mais c'est ravissant, madame, vos enfants ont un talent fou !  
La maîtresse de maison se fendit d'un large sourire attendri.  
-Merci, docteur McKay, c'est qu'ils se sont donné tant de peine, ces petits chéris !  
Le repas se termina dans une ambiance détendue et tout le monde se prépara à aller se coucher.  
C'était une douce soirée d'été et Teyla et Ronon avaient émis le souhait de dormir à la belle étoile.  
Radek Zelenka suivit les enfants de leurs hôtes qui l'avaient pris en affection.  
Le colonel Sheppard saisit McKay par le bras :  
-Vous, vous restez avec moi. Je veux pouvoir vous surveiller.  
Rodney rougit sous l'humiliation mais ne dit rien. Il se laissa entraîner dans une chambre ou le colonel lui indiqua un lit tout en s'allongeant sur l'autre.  
Le militaire ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et le scientifique se leva à pas de loup. Il traversa la maison endormie et prit la direction de l'océan, guidé par le mugissement des vagues et le clair de lune.  
-Monsieur McKay, vous n'avez donc pas sommeil ?  
Le vieil homme venait de surgir à ses cotés.  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Ce n'est pas important. On m'appelle Cerelian. Je suis venu pour vous..  
-Pour moi ? mais vous ne me connaissez même pas ?  
-Mais qui connaît vraiment qui ?  
Agacé par ces propos étranges Rodney fit mine de faire demi tour quand un mot l'arrêta pile.  
-Dorandan.  
-Quoi, qu'avez-vous dit ?  
-Vous m'avez très bien entendu, monsieur McKay. C'était si important pour vous ?  
Rodney sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac.  
-J'aurais pu avoir le prix Nobel. j'aurais été reconnu entre tous.  
-Et l'amitié, la confiance de vos amis ? Les avez-vous mis dans la balance ?  
-Ils auraient étés fiers de moi.  
-Qu'en savez-vous, monsieur McKay, que savez-vous d'eux, de leurs sentiments, des rêves qui les agitent. Voudriez-vous savoir ?  
-Oui, chuchota le scientifique comme dans un songe.  
-Alors faites-moi confiance et suivez-moi.  
Le vieil homme prit sa main et l'entraîna vers un bien étrange voyage.

2) Radek, rêve d'enfance:

Radek Zelenka dormait sur le dos en travers d'un des petits lits de la chambre d'enfants. La petite fille de la maison lui avait confié sa peluche favorite et elle reposait à présent sur son ventre se soulevant au rythme régulier des respirations.  
Les deux hommes l'observèrent un moment.  
-Allons-y, décida Cerelian.  
Et Rodney entra de plein pied dans …une ville. Une vieille ville européenne certainement.  
Le petit garçon courait excité sur le trottoir.  
-Papa, papa, le bruit ! Le bruit se rapprochait, se répercutant dans les rues et le long des boulevards. Les premiers tanks apparurent.  
Rodney comprit aussitôt : 20 août 1968, la fin du printemps de Prague.  
C'était une sensation curieuse, il était dans le rêve de Zelenka mais manifestement en simple témoin car ou celui-ci ne lui prêtait aucune intention ou bien il ne le voyait pas, tout simplement. Rodney opta pour la deuxième solution.  
-Papa, papa, on va jouer à la guerre ! des tanks ! Ils sont si beaux !  
Le petit garçon s'élança et sauta sur un char. Il s'assit en tailleur. Il avait les pouvoirs de Superman. D'ailleurs il se rendit compte qu'il portait le collant et la cape de son héros avec le S dessus.  
Regarde papa, comme dans les comics ! Je suis un héros !  
-Radek, reviens !  
Mais il se mit à courir, zigzaguant entre les chars.  
Le petit garçon s'arrêta subitement. Des larmes inondaient les joues de son père qui s'agenouilla devant lui. Le costume de Superman avait subitement disparu.  
-Radek, regarde, ces tanks, ils appartiennent à la Mort, la Mort,la Mort, La Mort…  
Il lui sembla que le mot restait coincé indéfiniment dans la gorge de son père.  
Le petit garçon regarda plus attentivement : Son père devait avoir raison car un des chars se mit à saigner. D'abord un petit filet s'échappa de son flanc, puis le sang s'écoula à gros bouillons, se répandant sur les pavés, se frayant un chemin dans les caniveaux.  
Le petit garçon baissa les yeux. Ses brodequins étaient recouverts de sang.  
-Maman ne va pas être contente.  
Mais son père avait disparu, le laissant seul avec ses chaussures ensanglantées et les chars qui avançaient sur lui avec leurs gueules hideuses.  
Il entendit la voix de son père qui semblait venir du ciel, couvrant le bruit des chars :  
-« Prazské jaro » (1), c'est fini pour nous mon fils !  
Le docteur Zelenka gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna, laissant le rêve derrière lui. Rodney se retrouva de nouveau au pied du lit. Il saisit la peluche qui était tombée et la posa près de son collègue.  
-Je ne savais pas, il ne m'en avait jamais parlé, murmura t'il. Une grosse boule lui obstruait la gorge.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, répéta le scientifique.  
Cerelian secoua la tête.  
-Allez, venez.

-Comment aurais-je pu savoir ? se justifia Rodney. Radek ne m'a jamais parlé de son passé…  
Le scientifique s'interrompit brusquement et se mordit les lèvres. Bien sûr que Radek ne lui avait jamais fait de confidences ! Pour cela il aurait fallu que le tchèque trouve une oreille attentive et McKay ne s'intéressait pas aux problèmes des autres. Trop compliqué, pas très intéressant.  
Il rougit. Que pensait Cerelian de lui ? Il devait se dire que le docteur Rodney McKay était un sacré égocentrique.  
Mais Cerelian ne fit pas de commentaire, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
-Je…Rodney se tortilla gêné. Le vieil homme sortit de sa rêverie.  
-Venez monsieur McKay. La nuit est courte, ne perdons pas de temps.

( 1 ) « Printemps de Prague »

3) Teyla, la fin d'un amour :

Teyla Emmagan dormait allongée sur une simple paillasse à la belle étoile, son P90 à portée de main. Ses cheveux étaient répandus autour de son visage. Rodney ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. La jeune athosienne qui faisait toujours preuve de sang froid, qui était compétente et combative avait l'air abandonné, vulnérable. Ses sourcils se soulevaient sporadiquement et une mimique d'angoisse lui crispa le visage.  
Rodney McKay interrogea Cerelian du regard.  
Le vieil homme dévisagea pensivement la jeune femme et saisit la main du scientifique.  
-Allons-y monsieur McKay, chuchota-t-il.  
Rodney étouffa un cri de stupéfaction :Teyla Emmagan était en grande conversation avec un wraith. Ou plutôt, elle l'affrontait, les mains sur les hanches, l'air de celle qui ne s'en laisse pas conter. Et le monstre se balançait un pied sur l'autre, indécis.  
-Mais…  
-Cessez donc d'essayer de me faire croire que vous êtes Aidenn, le coupa-t-elle fermement, prouvez le ! Est-ce que vous savez donner des noms aux objets ?  
Le visage du wraith se décomposa :  
-Que..que..comment ?  
Teyla éclata d'un rire triomphant:  
-Ha ! ha ! Vous venez de vous trahir, vous n'êtes pas Aidenn ! Et d'ailleurs, enlevez vos sales pattes des caretonis du docteur McKay !  
Le wraith commença a se désagréger : La tête, les mains, les pieds et le torse tombèrent en morceau sur le sol. Un œil roula aux pieds de l'athosienne.  
-Ah, voilà la preuve, ce n'est pas son œil à lui. Je reconnaîtrais les yeux de Ford entre tous. Ses yeux à lui brillent quand il me regarde. Le votre est terne.  
Teyla regarda dégoûtée les restes du wraith à ses pieds et épaula son arme.  
-Bon, maintenant je vais chercher Aidenn avant que le colonel ne le trouve. Et vous, restez tranquille, ordonna-t-elle s'adressant aux débris. Vous nous avez causé assez d'ennuis comme cela.  
Elle se retrouva sur Atlantis. Elisabeth Weir jouait aux cartes avec le sergent Bates.  
-Je viens chercher Aidenn, nous allons voir un match tous les deux.  
-Il est déjà parti, répondit Bates en désignant la porte des étoiles. Il a pris un jumper. Mais vous pouvez le rejoindre. Ah, voilà, un dix de carreau, pas de chance.  
-Mais je ne connais pas la Terre, balbutia Teyla désemparée.  
Bates et Elisabeth se mirent à rire.  
-Je vous en prie, supplia l'athosienne. Je l'aime et il m'aime lui aussi.  
-Ah ! s'exclama Elisabeth, voilà un as de coeur, écoutez, Teyla reprit-elle d'un ton compatissant, il est au Yankee Stadium. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper.  
-Ah bon, dit l'athosienne à moitié convaincue, j'y vais. Elle se dirigea vers la porte des étoiles.  
-Dites, si le colonel fait une allergie, ce sera la faute au docteur McKay, ils ont tous les deux le même virus, dit-elle sur un ton de conspiratrice. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

McKay intrigué se tourna vers Cerelian :  
-C'est quoi cette histoire de virus ?  
Le vieil homme haussa les épaules.  
-Vous ne le savez vraiment pas ?  
-Ben non.  
-Oh !

-Bon match Teyla, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre sur la Terre, décréta le sergent Bates, étalant son jeu sur la table.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que vous êtes une alien, voilà tout et que quelqu'un nous trahit. Les wraith ont un espion ici, ajouta-t-il en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux. Qui leur a dit que j'avais un carré de rois, hein ?  
-Mais tout à l'heure vous avez dit que…  
-Oui mais là c'est maintenant.  
-Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez. D'ailleurs vous devez être mort. Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis un moment.  
-C'est votre wraith qui m'a fait ça, votre wraith, votre wraith ! Regardez, je suis blessé.  
Teyla regarda de plus près : effectivement le sergent Bates présentait des lésions sur le visage et le torse.  
-Teyla !  
Aidenn apparut et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa passionnément.  
-Aidenn, je vous cherchais afin de nous rendre au match.  
-Attendez, Teyla, je remets mon œil et j'arrive.  
Epouvantée, la jeune athosienne le vit remettre son œil dans le trou béant.  
Elle suffoqua.

-Venez, vite ! souffla Cerelian entraînant McKay.  
Teyla Emmagan avait subitement ouvert les yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Dans son demi-sommeil il lui sembla distinguer deux silhouettes s'éloignant dans la nuit.  
Elle fut longue à se rendormir.

4) John Sheppard, le poids de la responsabilité :

-Et maintenant ?  
Les deux hommes arpentaient la plage. Rodney s'arrêta et contempla un instant le reflet de la lune sur l'eau.  
-Je n'avais rien remarqué. Je ne savais pas qu'ils s'aimaient. Pourtant, nous en avons effectué des missions ensemble ! Je n'avais rien vu, répéta-t-il.  
Il se remit en marche et s'arrêta, saisi par une pensée subite :  
-Comme elle doit souffrir maintenant !  
-Vous faites des progrès monsieur McKay.  
-Qui allons-nous visiter maintenant ?  
-Vous le savez bien, monsieur McKay.  
-Lui ?  
-Oui, lui. Vous ne voulez pas ? Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir ?  
-Si, bien sûr mais…j'ai peur.  
-De ce que vous pourriez découvrir ?  
-Oui, mais surtout de ce que je pourrais ne pas découvrir, avoua Rodney.  
Cerelian tendit la main.  
Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la petite chambre que le scientifique partageait avec le colonel.  
Rodney se pencha sur le militaire endormi et souleva les mèches désordonnées sur le front pâle.  
A quoi rêvait John Sheppard ? Quelles pensées se dissimulaient derrière cette paroi osseuse ? Il détailla les yeux clos, les sourcils bien dessinés. Son regard descendit sur le nez droit, les lèvres pleines.  
Puis il se releva et s'approcha avec hésitation du vieillard. Cerelian lui adressa un sourire encourageant.  
-Allons-y monsieur McKay.

Ils se retrouvèrent au cœur de hautes montagnes verdoyantes aux sommets enneigés.  
Posé entre deux vallées gisait un énorme paquebot noir en flammes. Ce bateau échoué si loin de son élément naturel donnait un sentiment de menace et de terreur, de décalage monstrueux.

-C'est affreux, chuchota McKay, sentant la répulsion monter en lui.  
-Chut, monsieur McKay, regardez !

Une file ininterrompue de wraith émergeait du bateau et le colonel se battait. Il semblait que cela ne devait pas s'arrêter. A chaque fois que John en éliminait un, un autre sortait des flancs du navire.  
Le colonel semblait épuisé, à bout de force.  
-C'est de ma faute, murmura-t-il, je vous ai réveillés.  
Rodney distingua une silhouette derrière le colonel : Un personnage assis sur l'herbe, les bras autour des genoux. Il semblait attendre l'issue du combat.  
-Cerelian, regardez, mais c'est moi là ! Je suis dans le rêve de John. Et pourquoi je reste assis là ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne fais rien pour l'aider ?  
-Monsieur McKay, il s'agit de son rêve. Peut-être ne veut-il pas de votre aide. Mais c'est vrai, posez-vous la question. Que faites vous là et tenez, je vais vous aider, vous semblez en avoir besoin, pourquoi se trouve-t-il entre vous et les wraith ?  
Rodney eut un éclair de compréhension :  
-Il me protège ! C'est vrai, en mission, c'est toujours comme cela. Il prend le plus grands risques.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Et bien, parce que…Rodney chercha puis s'écria, mu par une intuition : Parce qu'il pense être responsable de nous. Parce qu'il est effectivement responsable de nous !  
Mon Dieu, Dorandan ! Je m'y revois !  
-Monsieur McKay, vous pensez beaucoup à vos propre sentiments. Et lui, qu'a-t-il ressenti à ce moment là ? Le lui avez-vous seulement demandé ?  
-Je me suis excusé.  
-La belle affaire ! Une fois de plus, il était question de vous, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous vouliez conserver son amitié et sa confiance. Et ses sentiments à lui, vous y avez pensé ?  
-Rodney agacé pinça les lèvres.  
-Oh, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus !

A présent les wraith sortaient du bateau à une cadence folle. Rodney pouvait entendre le cœur du colonel cogner de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.  
-Cerelian, supplia Rodney, il faut faire quelque chose, vous voyez bien qu'il souffre là. Il a peur !  
-Monsieur McKay, vous ne devez pas intervenir, je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de son rêve !  
-Je vous en prie !  
Un filet de sang s'écoulait à présent du bras du colonel. Il lâcha son arme.  
Le McKay du rêve, assis sur l'herbe cueillit nonchalamment un brin d'herbe et le porta à ses lèvres.  
-Mais pourquoi il ne fait rien celui-là ?s'énerva le scientifique.  
-Parce que le colonel Sheppard ne le veut pas, un point, c'est tout. Calmez-vous, monsieur McKay.  
Mais Rodney ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement.  
-Colonel Sheppard, John, réveillez-vous !  
Le militaire gémit dans son sommeil.  
-Monsieur McKay, arrêtez tout de suite, vous le troublez !  
-John !  
Cerelian prit fermement le bras de Rodney et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la petite chambre.  
Le colonel Sheppard se débattait, tentant de se défendre contre d'invisibles ennemis.  
Rodney posa une main apaisante sur son front.  
Le militaire se calma.  
-Monsieur McKay, intervint Cerelian d'une voix ferme, je vous demande de ne plus recommencer. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'intervenir dans les rêves de vos amis.  
-Pardonnez-moi, cela était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi, il souffrait. Je voudrais y retourner, souffla-t-il en désignant le militaire.  
Le vieillard hésita.  
-Plus tard, monsieur McKay, nous y reviendrons.

5) Ronon Dex, courir…:

Ronon Dex dormait du sommeil léger d'un homme constamment sur le qui-vive, prêt à intervenir à la moindre alerte. Toujours opérationnel.  
Quand le docteur McKay entra dans son rêve, il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pressentait déjà : Ronon Dex était un homme tourmenté, hanté par ses souvenirs.  
Il se trouvait accroupi derrière un rocher dans une large plaine rocailleuse. Des buissons d'amarante roulaient à ses pieds. Il reprenait son souffle sans difficulté. Manifestement l'homme venait de courir.  
Le séditien regardait au loin une cité en feu dont les ruines s'élevaient encore au-dessus du désert. Un visage de femme, les yeux clos, s'élevait dans les derniers volutes de fumées. Puis il finit par se dissiper.  
Ronon reprit sa course.  
Ses pieds foulaient le sol dans un rythme régulier. Son esprit était constamment en alerte, cherchant, évaluant, appréhendant le moindre danger, décelant les pièges tendus par ses poursuivants.  
C'était un homme traqué.  
Il courrait dans ce satané désert.  
Sentiment de solitude.  
Faim.  
Il s'arrêta brusquement. Assis sur une pierre le colonel John Sheppard lui faisait signe.  
-Reposez-vous un moment Ronon. Vous avez besoin d'une pause. Ca vous dirait de faire une partie d'échecs ? Elisabeth m'a dit que vous vous intéressiez à ce jeu.  
-Euh non, grogna le séditien, pas le temps.  
-Vous avez faim, peut-être, tenez, je vous ai apporté ça.  
Sheppard lui tendit un couteau et une fourchette qu'il venait de sortir de leur étui.  
-Mais je n'ai rien à manger.  
Le colonel haussa un sourcil.  
-Voyons Ronon, faites des efforts, mangez la purée, là !  
Le militaire désignait une assiette pleine posée à même le sol.  
C'était bizarre tout de même que Sheppard lui apporte son assiette au milieu du désert. Et d'abord, comment avait appris où il se trouvait ?  
Il détailla le militaire d'un air soupçonneux.  
-Pourquoi est ce que vous me regardez comme cela Ronon, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à manger avec vos doigts, tout de même. Nous, nous y sommes obligés mais pas vous !  
-Vous venez de vous trahir, vous n'êtes pas Sheppard, vous êtes un wraith s'écria Ronon en plantant le couteau et la fourchette dans la poitrine du monstre.  
Le masque tomba dévoilant le visage de l'ennemi.  
Le séditien reprit sa course, ses pieds soulevant des nuages de poussière. .  
Un grand rire éclata derrière lui et le poursuivit aux confins du désert.  
-Courez Ronon Dex, courez et ne vous arrêtez jamais plus ! Nous ne sommes jamais loin derrière vous !  
Le rire le poursuivit longtemps.

6) Sur la plage :

Ils étaient de nouveau sur la grève, marchant au bord de l'eau.  
Cerelian se taisait, respectant le silence de son compagnon. De temps en temps il se baissait pour ramasser un coquillage. Il l'examinait attentivement puis le rejetait dans les vagues.  
Parfois il en glissait un dans la poche de son pantalon.  
Rodney réfléchissait à cette nuit, si différente des autres. Il pensait à ses amis qui cachaient parfois de si lourds secrets. A Radek, qu'il côtoyait presque chaque jour. Avait-il une seule fois questionné le tchèque sur sa vie avant Atlantis ? Que savait-il de ses goûts, de ce qu'il aimait ? Avait-il encore une famille ?  
Et Teyla ? Il n'en avait vu que la guerrière expérimentée, l'athosienne chef de clan. L'intermédiaire entre eux et les autres peuples de la galaxie. Teyla qui faisait partie de l'équipe S.G.A. Qui savait tirer, se battre. Coéquipière fiable et efficace.  
Teyla aimait Aidenn et l'avait perdu. Et bien sûr il n'avait rien vu, rien su.  
Il était à mille lieues de tout cela.  
Son génie l'exemptait, lui donnait certains droits. Il avait des choses autrement plus sérieuses à s'occuper, lui. Une mission : Une cité à sauver, par exemple.  
C'était à cela qu'il avait cru jusqu'à présent.  
Mais la vérité ?  
Les sentiments des autres ne l'avaient vraiment pas intéressé. D'ailleurs il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé.  
Rodney McKay découvrait qu'il manquait singulièrement d'empathie.  
Il tenait les gens qui l'entourait, les attentions dont il était l'objet pour quelque chose de naturel, pour acquis, allant de soi.  
Ronon avait vécu l'enfer pendant de longues années. Jouet des wraith, il avait vu son peuple massacré. Et ce visage de femme parti en fumée? Il l'avait aimé sans doute.  
Et…John Sheppard ? John qui portait la sécurité d'Atlantis sur ses épaules. Dure responsabilité. John qui culpabilisait parce qu'il était responsable du réveil des wraith. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ?  
Et Dorandan ? Qu'avait-il fait sur Dorandan ? Il les avait mis en danger John et lui pour sauver son orgueil. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'échouer, de ne plus être le plus grand génie mais un homme comme les autres.  
John…  
-Vous l'aimez n'est-ce-pas ? Cerelian feignait d'observer un petit coquillage rose qu'il venait de ramasser. Tiens, il est curieux celui-ci, ajouta-t-il. Regardez sa spirale.  
Le vieil homme tendit le coquillage à Rodney. C'était effectivement un joli coquillage, différent et curieux mais rien d'extraordinaire.  
Il regarda Cerelian intrigué.  
-Je le trouve particulièrement beau celui-là. Gardez le je vous le donne.  
Rodney le mit dans sa poche.  
-Pour répondre à votre question, maintenant que vous le dites…Cerelian, s'interrompit-il, il faut que j'y retourne. Emmenez moi encore une fois, je vous en prie. Je veux savoir.

Cerelian le dévisagea, pensif. Puis il se décida.

7) John et Rodney :

Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans la chambre. Le colonel Sheppard avait repoussé les draps. Il semblait dormir d'un sommeil plus paisible.  
Rodney jeta un coup d'œil à Cerelian.  
-Allez, allez-y, chuchota le vieil homme.  
Et Rodney plongea.  
Dorandan.  
-Rodney, il faut y aller maintenant.  
Le colonel Sheppard était inquiet.  
Très inquiet.  
-Oui oui, un instant colonel. Plus qu'un instant encore.  
-McKay, c'est fini, il faut partir !  
Le Rodney McKay de la réalité ressentit comme une véritable douleur le mal qu'il faisait à son ami. L'angoisse de John était perceptible et l'autre ne voyait rien, penché sur cette maudite console.  
-Rodney ! Le colonel Sheppard s'interposa entre l'écran et le scientifique et saisit le visage de son ami entre ses mains. Il posa les lèvres sur les siennes.  
Le McKay observateur avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.  
Le McKay du rêve s'offrait au baiser.  
Les lèvres se joignirent d'abord avec douceur puis le militaire renversa brusquement le scientifique sur la console. Les mains du militaire glissèrent sous les vêtements de Rodney. La passion l'emportait sur la raison.  
-Tout va exploser souffla le McKay du rêve, nous allons disparaître.  
-Je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai déjà trop attendu haleta John, je vous veux maintenant. Nous avons le temps, vous l'avez dit.  
-Non !  
-Vous avez peur Rodney ? Et moi ? Vous croyez que je n'ai pas peur ? Vous y avez pensé ?  
Le colonel Sheppard ressentit plus qu'il n'entendit la formidable explosion.  
Le cri mourut sur ses lèvres. Il se réveilla en sueur et se redressa sur son lit.  
Encore un de ces foutus cauchemars.  
Depuis Dorandan, il faisait régulièrement des mauvais rêves dans lesquels Rodney et lui disparaissaient dans l'explosion juste au moment où…  
-Rodney, que faites-vous là ?  
Le scientifique se tenait debout près de la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Le colonel Sheppard, étonné le vit furtivement s'essuyer les yeux.  
-Rodney, répéta-t-il en se levant, que se passe-t-il ?  
Il saisit son ami par les épaules et l'obligea à se retourner.  
-Pardon, murmura le scientifique dans un souffle, pardon pour Dorandan et pour le mal que je vous ai fait, ajouta-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.  
-Rodney ! John le serra très fort contre lui. Puis il lui saisit le menton et le força à relever la tête. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son ami. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.  
-J'ai tant attendu ce moment, murmura John en l'entraînant vers le lit, je veux t'aimer, maintenant. Je ne peux plus attendre.  
Rodney se souvint de la fin du rêve de John et sourit.  
-Cette fois-ci, nous irons jusqu'au bout.  
Et il s'abandonna à l'étreinte de son amant.  
John le déshabilla et quand il fut nu le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il resta là un moment à l'admirer puis couvrit son corps de baisers et de caresses entraînant Rodney aux limites du désir. Puis quand celui-ci fut prêt, il le prit avec douceur, l'emmenant au-delà de la douleur dans un monde de jouissance qu'ils partagèrent ensemble.

Epilogue :

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand ils prirent congé de leurs hôtes.  
Rodney s'attarda, s'attendant à tout moment à voir apparaître Cerelian. Il voulait le rencontrer une dernière fois et surtout lui dire qu'il avait compris.  
Le remercier.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas, docteur McKay ?s'enquit la maîtresse de maison.  
-J'aurais voulu dire au revoir au vieil homme avant de partir, répondit le scientifique ennuyé.  
-Mais de qui parlez-vous ?  
-Mais de l'homme qui était assis là hier au soir, avec nous…  
-Docteur McKay, vous avez dû rêver, nous vivons ma femme et moi avec nos enfants et il n'y a personne d'autre qui habite ici, déclara le mari.  
-Mais.. Un homme avec un œil vert et un autre gris. Cerelian, je crois.  
-Cerelian ? Mais c'était le nom de mon grand-père et en effet, il avait cette particularité. Des yeux de couleurs différentes. Il est mort depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais peut-être avez-vous vu un portrait de lui dans la maison et avez-vous rêvé ensuite. Vous savez, les rêves, c'est parfois bizarre, on y fait de ces amalgames, vous ne croyez pas ?  
-Si, bien sûr, vous devez avoir raison, balbutia Rodney gêné.  
Il prit congé et s'éloigna perplexe. Au moment d'entrer dans le jumper, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au-dehors.  
Cerelian, debout sur la plage, lui faisait un signe d'adieu. Rodney sourit et lui répondit. Il mit la main dans la poche et serra entre ses doigts le petit coquillage.  
Il aurait voulu dire à Cerelian que John et lui s'étaient trouvés et qu'ils s'aimaient.  
Mais le vieil homme le savait certainement. Et même avant que lui, Rodney, n'en prenne conscience.  
-Allez, viens, il faut y aller, lui murmura John à l'oreille en lui prenant la main. A qui faisais-tu signe ?  
-A un ami.  
-Attention, je suis quelqu'un de très jaloux, avertit le militaire.  
-Oui mais celui-là, il est différent de tout le monde. Ce n'est pas vraiment un homme tu sais. Plutôt comme un ange ou bien, je ne sais pas…  
John haussa les épaules et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Un ange, voyez-vous ça ! Décidément son Rodney était au pays des rêves !

FIN


End file.
